conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Słownik języka ęmuckiego
Zobacz też: język ęmucki Słownik języka ęmuckiego - w nim znajdują się hasła, zwroty grzecznościowe, nazwy geograficzne, przedrostki, przyrostki i poimki w dwóch językach, posortowane alfabetycznie. __TOC__ ---- * adj - przymiotnik * adv - przysłówek * c'' - spójnik * ''num - liczebnik * p'' - partykuła * ''pron - zaimek * s'' - rzeczownik * ''v - czasownik Zwroty * Dajrę-te - Witam/''Witamy'' (formalne) * Ilgahboś - Dzień dobry, dosł. (Życzę) dobroci * Daru - Cześć/''Witaj'' (nieformalnie, potocznie) * Darą - Cześć/''Witajcie'' (nieformalnie, potocznie) ---- * Sanvę-te - Żegnam/''Żegnamy'' (formalne) * Ilsolnitboś - Do zobaczenia, dosł. (Życzę) widzenia, Oby (było) zobaczenie * Samu - Cześć/''Żegnaj'' (nieformalnie, potocznie) * Samą - Cześć/''Żegnajcie'' (nieformalnie, potocznie) ---- * ... merponśintǫ-raf - Nazywam się ... * ... da'į-rafmeś - Jestem (nim) (używane po nazwach własnych, forma męska) * ... zo'į-rafmeś - Jestem (nią) (używane po nazwach własnych, forma żeńska) ---- * Sar - Tak * Ker - Nie * Kiśgurso - Nie wiem (potocznie, nieformalnie) * Kiśgurtǫ-tofmeś - Na razie nie wiem Ęmucko-polski __NOWYSIWYG__ :: A # af s'' - (po)za # '''afruśanboś' s'' - podczerwień # '''ah' num - zero # ak pron - jakoś # akvan s IIIa - ekwant # alternativet adj - alternatywny # aprą-śi v'' ## zacząć, zapoczątkować ## zacząć się # '''apraśkę-śi' v'' - zapoczątkować # '''ardat' adj - wyjątkowy # artikol s III a - artykuł # aśduk s IIIa - chleb # at - ktoś # ato - coś # avek - kiedyś # avoh - gdzieś # avohrek - skądś # avohtik - dokądś # azyt adj - równy #: Ą # ąmyt - jakiś #: B # baterat s I - bateria # bąvaj s IV b - dzisiaj # bąvazivek adv - dzisiaj # bebanatboś s IIIa - pokusa # bebą-śi v'' - kusić # '''beśten' s'' - ucho # '''bohmaś' s IV a - obraz # bokitboś s IV - miłość # bokį-śi v'' - kochać # '''bun' s III a - człowiek # bygit s'' - prawo, prawa strona #: D # '''da'it' pron - on # dajrę-śi v'' - mieszkać ''arch. # dakramonboś s IV - wymiana # dakramontǫ-śi v'' - wymieniać się # '''daksų-śi' v'' - minąć się # '''damok' s III - deszcz # daptų-śi v'' - wieść, prowadzić # '''dar' s'' - nosek # '''daret' s'' - nos # '''darą-śi' v'' - musieć (z nakazu) # '''dolśanboś' s IV a - podróż # dolśantǫ-śi v'' - podróżować # '''duj' s IV b - grom, piorun # dujzitboś s IV a - burza # dut pron - ty #: E #'efpul' s III a - syn #'ekmyt' num - pierwszy #'ëkriśtan' s III - chrześcijanin # eksąpil s'' - ząb #'ëkvan''' s III - kwant #'El' s III - Bóg #'elrį-śi' v'' - przebaczać # '''enkośran' s'' - wesz #'etboś''' s IV a - istnienie # etśan adj - pomarańczowy # etśanboś adj - pomarańcz #'evytat' s I - niebo #: Ę # ę-śi - być #: G # gah adj - dobry # ganet pron - wy # gansỹ-śi v'' - myć (się) # '''geśat' adj - zielony # geśatboś s'' - zieleń # '''get' s I - Ziemia, świat (Gruszki na Wierzbie) # goj s IV b - strona, podstrona # gon s III a - słońce # gonkiśvitboś s IV a - zachód słońca # gonkiśvį-śi v'' - zachodzić (o słońcu) # '''gonvitboś' s IV a - wschód słońca # gonvį-śi v'' - wschodzić (o słońcu) # '''guh' num - dwa # gurboś s IV b - wiedza # gurtǫ-śi v'' - wiedzieć # '''gutot' num - drugi # gųmah num - dwadzieścia # gųmatot num - dwudziesty # gųsit num - dwieście # gųsįmyt num - dwusetny # gyvinak s'' - trudny # '''gyvinaktǫ-śi' v'' - sprawiać trudność #: I # '''ih' pron - ono, to # ihtal s III a - południe geograficzne # ihtal-''' prefiks - południowy # '''ihtalvit adj - południowo-wschodni # ihtalvitboś s IV a - południowy wschód # ijsar s'' - kość #: Į # 'įvar''' s'' - obrońca # 'įvartǫ-śi''' - bronić # įvin s'' - krew # 'įśǫ''' adj - zwyczajny #: K # kajśyn s III a - wujek # kak adv ## teraz ## tak, w taki sposób # kal'ender s III - kalendarium # kal'enderat s I - kalendarz # kanoh adv - tu # kanohrek - stąd # kanohtik - tu # kategor s III a - kategoria # keh num - jeden # kekuh num - trzy # kekutot num - trzeci # kekųmah num - trzydzieści # kekųmatot num - trzydziesty # kekųsit num - trzysta # kekųsįmyt num - trzysetny # kemah num - jedenaście # kematot num - jedenasty # kemajguh num - trzynaście # kemajgutot num - trzynasty # kemajryh num - piętnaście # kemajrytot num - piętnasty # kemajśoh num - siedemnaście # kemajśotot num - siedemnasty # kemajveh num - dziewiętnaście # kemajvetot num - dziewiętnasty # kep'efpul s III a - wnuk # kepmanzor s III a - babcia # kepsynrut s I - dziadek # keptonnot s II - wnuczka # keśoh num - siedem # keśotot num - siódmy # keśǫmah num - siedemdziesiąt # keśǫmatot num - siedemdziesiąty # keśǫsit num - siedemset # keśǫsįmyt num - siedemsetny # keveh num - dziewięć # kevetot num - dziewiąty # kevęmah num - dziewięćdziesiąt # kevęmatot num - dziewięćdziesiąty # kevęsit num - dziewięćset # kevęsįmyt num - dziewięćsetny # kirut s I - zaszczyt # kiśvetrat adj - nierozumiejący # kiśvit adj - zachód # kiśvitboś s IV a - zachód (kierunek geograficzny) # koden s'' - miesiąc, duży miesiąc # '''kon'aldat' s I - konweld # kontek s'' - tydzień, mały miesiąc # '''koto' pron - wszystko, każde # kot pron - każdy, wszyscy # koto'uh pron - wszędzie # konnamik pron - w każdy sposób # konvek pron - zawsze # konvoh pron - wszędzie # konda'it pron - każdy # konzo'it pron - każda # kunputer s III - komputer # kut pron - taki #: M # mah num - dziesięć # maldat adj - młody # masuj s'' - jajo # '''matot' num - dziesiąty # mąsit num - tysiąc # mąsįmyt num - tysięczny # manzar s III a - matka # mąnek s III a - kwiat # maryt adj - żółty # marytboś s'' - żółcień # '''mek'ytboś' s IVa - kłamstwo # mek'ỹ-śi v'' - kłamać # '''mervyt' adj - prosty, banalny # met pron - ja # mikan num - pięć # mikantot num - piąty # mikmah num - pięćdziesiąt # mikmatot num - pięćdziesiąty # mikmikan num - dwadzieścia pięć # mikmikantot num - dwudziesty piąty # miksit num - pięćset # miksįmyt num - pięćsetny # miltan s IIIa - chęć, wola # miltat s I - chcący # miltą-śi v'' - chcieć # '''milzun' num - milion # miraśkę-śi v'' - uwolnić # '''mirat' adj - wolny # miratboś s IVa - wolność # mirmun s III a - kierunek geograficzny # mizan adv - dużo, często, bardzo # munat adj - możliwy # murat adj - zmęczony # murą-śi v'' - zmęczyć się # '''mų-śi' v'' - móc #: N # '''natural' adj - naturalny # nemak s'' - kłamca # '''nemanat' s'' - okłamywany # '''nemat' s'' - kłamstwo # '''nemaktǫ-śi' v'' - kłamać # '''net' s I - nowość # netboś s IV a - nowość # nęmyt adj - nowy # ni conj - i, a # nihboś s IV b - życie # nitǫ-śi v'' - żyć # '''nomet' pron - my # noput s I - piłka # nośildot s II - koromysło # nǫ'ih pron - one (o rzeczach) # nǫ'it pron - oni, one # nuśrat s'' - prawda # '''nyjkeś' s IV a - południowy zachód # nyjkeś-''' prefiks - południowo-zachodni #: O # '''odilkot s'' - maj, dwunasty miesiąc # '''onvi' c'' - albo, czy # '''ośran' s'' - wszy # '''otrą-śi' v'' - radzić, doradzać # '''otriśtoh' s III b - kraj, państwo # otparboś s IV - historia # otsyr'atboś s IV - wymowa #: P # pankalmut s I - flaga, chorągiew # partǫ-śi v'' - dziać się, stawać się # '''pegumtoh' s IIIb - królestwo # pevit s I - użytkownik # pevį-śi v'' - używać # '''pęmyt' adj - główny # piśtit s'' - liść # '''piśtitkot' s'' - październik, piąty miesiąc ecki # '''poj' s IV b - północ geograficzna # poj-''' prefiks - północny # '''pojkiśvit adj - północno-zachodni # pojkiśvitboś s IV a - północny zachód # pojvit adj - północno-wschodni # pojvitboś s IV a' - północny wschód # ponśin s III - imię # posęmyt adj - posesywny # pukramat s I - program, aplikacja # purtal s III - portal internetowy #: R # radunboś s'' - nauka # '''radunkę-śi' v'' - uczyć # '''raduntǫ-śi' v'' - uczyć się # '''ramonkan' s III - dar # ramontǫ-śi v'' - dać # '''rą-śi' v'' - dokonać # '''regit' s I - lewo # rekmat s I - przedrostek # rekul'eksat s I - rekolekcje # repböl'ik s III a - republika # repnatboś s IV a - gra # repną-śi v'' - grać, bawić się # '''retset' s I - brat # rin s'' - przed # '''rin'uvetboś' s'' - nadfiolet, ultrafiolet # '''riser' s'' - róg (zwierzęcia) # '''rismyr' s III a - rodzina # rismyrponśin s III - nazwisko # rohmuśkot s'' - listopad, szósty miesiąc ecki # '''rojtỹ-śi' v'' - łączyć, jednoczyć # '''rojtyttoh' s III b - związek, unia # rok s III a - miejsce # ropsat adj - miły # ropsatzan adv - miło, mile # rot s II - kot # rudot adj ##mizerny ##biedny # ruj adj - zły # rukrą-śi v'' - czytać # '''ruśan' adj - fioletowy # ruśanboś s'' - fiolet # '''ryh' num - cztery # ryśloh s'' - ryba # '''rytot' num - czwarty # rỹmah num - czterdzieści # rỹmatot num - czterdziesty # rỹsit num - czterysta # rỹsįmyt num - czterechsetny #: S # sa'ih pron - to, tamto # sa'it pron ## ten, tamten ## ta, tamta # sa'ito'uh pron - tam # sa'itonamik pron - tak # sa'itovek pron - wtedy # sa'itovoh pron - tam # sabyt adj - jasny # sada'it pron - ten, tamten # sajsan adj - święty # sajsankot s'' - tydzień świąteczny # '''sal' s III a - rok # sanamik - w taki sposób # sanvet adj - pożegnany # sap s'' - światło # '''sardatboś' s IV a - śmierć # sardą-śi v'' - umierać # '''saśkę-śi' v'' - stanowić # '''sat' - ta osoba # sato - tamto # sattoh v'' - państwo # '''savek' - wtedy # savoh - tam # savohrek - stamtąd # savohtik - tam # sazo'it pron - ta, tamta # sąmyt - takowy # sąpil - zęby # sevan s IIIa - ciasto # sit num - sto # sįmyt num - setny # solmaj s IV b - jutro # solmazivek adv - jutro # solniśkę-śi v'' - prezentować, pokazywać, publikować # '''solnį-śi' v'' ##pokazać, pokazywać ##widzieć #'somatboś''' s IV b ##pytanie ##niepewność #'somą-śi' v'' - pytać #'sondat''' adj - początkujący #'sondą-śi' v'' - zaczynać, być początkującym #'söret''' s'' - wątek na forum #'sormejtetboś''' s IVb - przegrana, porażka #'sormejtę-śi' v'' - przegrywać #'sośtą-śi''' v'' - potrafić #'sutboś''' s IV b - chodzenie #'sų-śi' v'' - iść, pójść #'synrut''' s I - ojciec #'syr'atboś' s IV a ##komunikacja, porozumiewanie się ##rozmowa # syr'atkan s III - język # syr'ą-śi v'' ##mówić, porozumiewać się ##rozmawiać #: Ś # 'śek''' s III - pies # śetziśketboś s IVa - wzmocnienie # śetzit s I - intensywny # śįtak s III a - siostra # śoh num - sześć # śotot num - szósty # śǫmah num - sześćdziesiąt # śǫmatot num - sześćdziesiąty # śǫsit num - sześćset # śǫsįmyt num - sześćsetny # śunak s III - słowo # śyt s I - miasto #: T # tahtą-śi v'' - musieć (z naturalnej potrzeby) # '''tamurą-śi' v'' - wyczerpywać się, rozładowywać się # '''tankal' adj - piękny # tarmak s III a - cena # tą p'' - niż # '''todak' s III - packa # toh s III b - kraj arch # tonnot s II - córka # tyto pron - które (zaimek względny) # tyn'it pron - który (zaimek względny) # tynnamik pron - jak (zaimek względny) # tynvek pron - gdy, kiedy (zaimek względny) # tynvoh pron - gdzie (zaimek względny) # tynvohrek - skąd # tynvohtik - dokąd # tyt pron - który (zaimek względny) # tỹmyt - taki, jak #: U # unvuk s III a - bagno # upinat s I - opinia # uśon adj - seledynowy, szarozielony # uśonboś s'' - seledyn # '''uvet' adj - niebieski # uvetboś s'' - kolor niebieski #: V # '''vaj' s IV b - wiatr # vaj'į-śi v'' - wiać # '''varą-śi' v'' - tworzyć # '''vą' c'' - ale, lecz # '''veh' num - osiem # venkat adj - drogi # venśak s III a - ciocia # vetot num - ósmy # vetratboś s IV a - zrozumienie # vetrą-śi v'' - rozumieć # '''vęmah' num - osiemdziesiąt # vęmatot num - osiemdziesiąty # vęsit num - osiemset # vęsįmyt num - osiemsetny # vihrenkot s'' - czerwiec, pierwszy miesiąc # '''vilrį-śi' v'' - notować # '''vinamik' - jak # viś s'' - ogon # '''viśtų-śi' v'' - leżeć # '''vit' ## adj wschodni ## pron kto # vitboś s IV a - wschód (kierunek geograficzny) # vito - co # vivek - kiedy # vivoh - gdzie # vivohrek - skąd # vivohtik dokąd # vįmyt - jaki # vorun s III - forum internetowe # votsę-śi v'' - pisać # '''vur' s IIIa - dzień # vyjbatboś s IV a ##rysunek, obrazek ##rysowanie # vyjbą-śi v'' - rysować # '''vyktygak' s'' - palacz # '''vyktygaktǫ-śi' v'' - palić papierosy, być palaczem # '''vyktyk' s'' - smok # '''vyktyktǫ-śi' v'' - smoczyć, palić papierosy, dymić, dosł. "być smokiem" # '''vyran' adj - czerwony # vyranboś s'' - czerwień #: Y # '''yktar' adj - błękitny # yktaran s'' - błękit # '''ymen' s'' - oko # '''ytemat' s I - winny # ytematboś s IVa - przewinienie, wina # ytemą-śi v'' - być winnym #: Ỹ # 'ỹsų-śi''' v'' - przyjść, nastać #: Z # '''zą' c'' - jeśli # '''ziktatboś' s IV a - bieg # ziktą-śi v'' - biec # '''zil' s III a - dookoła # zo'it pron - ona # zot num - dziesięć tysięcy, miriada # zotǫmyt num - dziesięciotysięczny # zupan s'' - przestępny # '''zupankot' s'' - tydzień przestępny # '''zyf' s IIIa - morze # zyven s IIIa - ocean # zyvenat s I - wszechocean Nazwy geograficzne Polsko-ęmucki A * Ahtialia - Oktij'aladaj s IV E * Eboranolandia - Atnalnaruptoh s III b * eboran - eborantǫmyt adj * Eci - Nǫral'et pl s I * Ecja - Ral'ettoh s III b Ę * ęmucki - ral'ęmyt adj ** po ęmucku - ral'ęmytzan adv K * Keralia - Karoltoh s III b * Kolaszyn - Kul'ośin s III a ** Republika Kolaszyna - Kul'ośinrepbol'ik s III a N * Nąmipy - Nǫralmip pl III a * Niamniamy - Nǫ'apoh'at pl I P * Polska - Pulsat s I * polski - pulsąmyt adj ** po polsku - pulsąmytzan adv R * Rodzka - Rutraj s IV b ** Republika Rodzka - Rutraj'įmyt repbol'ik s III a * rodzki - Rutraj'įmyt adj * Rowania - Ovunovor s III a * Rowanki - Nǫ'ęrejtet pl s I S * Sfinks - Byjnet s I W * Wartysława - Vartilsaf s III Ęmucko-polski A * Apoh'at s I - Niamniam ** Nǫ'apoh'at - Niamniamy * Atnalnaruptoh s III b - Eboranolandia B * Byjnet s I - Sfinks E * eborantǫmyt adj - eboran Ę * Ęrejtet s I - Rowank ** Nǫ'ęrejtet pl s I - Rowanki K * Karoltoh s III b - Keralia * Kul'ośin s III a - Kolaszyn * Kul'ośinrepbol'ik s III a - Republika Kolaszyna O * Oktij'aladaj s IV - Ahtialia * Ovunovor s III a - Rowania P * Pulsat s I - Polska * pulsąmyt adj - polski * pulsąmytzan adv - po polsku R * Ral'et pl s I - Et ** Nǫral'et pl s I - Eci * Ral'ettoh s III b - Ecja * ral'ęmyt adj - ęmucki * ral'ęmytzan adv - po ęmucku * Ralmip pl III a - Nąmip ** Nǫralmip pl III a - Nąmipy * Rutraj s IV b - Rodzka ** Rutraj'įmyt repbol'ik s III a - Republika Rodzka * Rutraj'įmyt adj - rodzki V * Vartilsaf s III - Wartysława Kategoria:Słowniki języków sztucznych Kategoria:Język ęmucki